A trop protéger on peut détruir beaucoup
by miss titcha
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Joan, la fille de David Josh, devient un peu trop proche des garçons du groupe au gout de son père. Mais à trop vouloir la protéger, il risque de lui brûler les ailes...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Miss titcha

Titre: A trop protéger, on peut détruir beaucoup de choses.

Disclamer : Les groupe Tokio Hotel n'est pas à moi, David Josh ne sort pas non plus de mon imagination bien que son caractère soit totalement inventé. Par contre Joan c'est ma mienne ! XD

Note : Je sais pas encore combien de chapitre ça va durer mais ça sera pas très long je pense. Dites moi déjà comment vous trouvez mon début !! XD Enjoy !

OoOoO

« AND NOTHING ELSE MATTEEEEEHHEEEEUURR !!

--Jo !! Met la en sourdine !

--Mais P'pa !

--JO !!

--C'est bon je coupe. »

Une jeune fille brune fit irruption dans la salle d'enregistrement, cheveux en bataille, pantalon un peu trop bas sur les hanches et une guitare en bandoulière (ouais fin vous voyez c'que j'veux dire quoi !), se planta devant le quadragénaire et lui tendit un papier.

« J'vais la-bas ce soir. Ils nous ont engagés pour animer la soirée.

-- Oh et tu crois que je vais te laisser aller dans un bar toute seule ?

-- Je serai pas toute seule !! Y'a Nina et Yel aussi !

-- C'est bien ce que je disais.

-- Aller P'pa !! C'est pas comme si j'allais faire le trottoir non plus ! On va juste jouer…

-- Sur le bar.

-- Ouais bon ça va hein !

-- De toute façon on en reparle plus tard. On est en plein enregistrement là !

-- On peut faire une pause Dav' s'tu veux, lança un grand brun.

-- Merci de me soutenir Bill… (et oui, sont là !! XD)

-- Tu vois P'pa, chuis sure qu'ils veulent souffler 5minutes, hein les gars !

Devant le oui unanime des 4 garçons, le manager ne pu que céder et il finit même par laisser partir sa fille…

Une fois celle-ci sortie, le dreadeux vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de David avec un grand sourire :

-- C'est dure hein ?

-- De quoi ?

-- De voire qu'on a plus aucune autorité sur sa progéniture !!

-- Trop drôle Tom.

-- Bah t'en fais pas, on ira la surveillée, enchaîna Gustav, le batteur.

-- Bien sûr, comme ça y'aura une belle émeute et elle risquera encore plus rien du tout !

-- Faut qu't'arrête de stresser comme ça Dav', continua le bassiste.

-- Ah ça, lança Tom, tes parents devaient pas être stressés eux ; et voilà le résulta !!

-- Ta gueule !

-- Et oh ! De toute façon c'est moi qui décide ici ! Et maintenant retournez au boulot !

-- Papa poule !!! lui crièrent-ils en regagnant leur instruments et micro.

-- J'y tiens à ma gamine moi ! Et j'vous rappelle que c'est grâce à elle que vous êtes là alors !

-- Toutes nos excuses patron ! chantonna Bill.

FLASH BACK

« PAPAAAA !!!

-- Je suis là Joan

-- Viens vite !! Y sont trop forts les p'tits gars sur scène !!

-- C'est pas vrai…

-- Alleeeeer !!

Poussée par sa fille alors âgée d'un dizaine d'année, David Josh se retrouva dans la petite salle Magdebourgeoise (chais pas si ça se dit…) a écouter le groupe de jeunes qui s'y illustrait.

Conquis, il s'arrangea pour rencontrer ces Devilish et leur proposa un croustillant contrat, persuader que ces gosses allaient rapidement gagner les meilleures places des chartes ! Son flaire le trompait rarement et sa fille avait décidément bon goût ! Ou était-elle passée d'ailleurs ?

« …et trop fort la p'tit rift à la fin, ça claquait !! C'est super vous allez voire mon père à un méga studio ! On a enregistrer des sons avec des amis c'est dément c'qu'on peut faire avec !! Ah chuis sûre vous allez cartonner !! Et vous oublierez pas que c'est grâce à moi hein !!

-- Joan !! appela son père.

-- Faut qu'j'y ailler. A plus !

-- Salut…Dites les mecs elle est montée sur pile c'te fille non ?

-- J'en sais rien frangin, mais ça va être gaie ! »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ce soir là, les quatre membre de Tokio Hotel réussirent à échapper à la vigilance de leur gardes du corps, à moins que ces derniers ne les aient délibérément laissés sortir…Bref, toujours est-il qu'à 23H, ils soudoyaient le videur d'un bar pour qu'ils les fassent entrés par derrière.

« Hey Jo !!

--Hein ? Ben, z'êtes là vous ?

-- Héhé, qu'est'ce tu crois ! Pour une fois qu'on arrive à sortir !

-- Vous êtes venus me voire ?

-- Non non, rétorqua le blond, on s'est dit que se serait plus marrant d'aller dans un bar en passant par l'entrée de service.

-- Tom…

-- Pose pas de questions cons aussi !

-- M'enfin si vous restez là vous allez pas voire grand-chose.

-- C'est pour ça qu'on comptait sur toi.

-- Pour nous avoir les meilleures places !

-- Dites les jumeaux , reprit la jeune fille en soupirant, faudrait voir à pas monter des plans comme ça sans avertir les concernés.

-- Sinon on repart, rétorqua Bill en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

-- Roh ça va ! aller venez par là. »

Elle les traîna donc jusqu'à la salle et leur dénicha une table inoccupée près de la scène…fin du comptoir qui allait leur servir de scène.

OoOoO

« Dire que je pensais avoir toi vu avec les show de Bill sur scène ! s'exclama Gustav.

-- C'est clair, elles sont carrément déchaînées, renchéri Georg.

-- C'est pas des filles, c'est pas possible, ajouta Tom. Elles ont du bouffer un truc pas net ou chais pas quoi.

-- Remarque ya de l'ambiance au moins ! fit remarquer le dernier, c'est pas d'la rigolade. Et puis enchaîner du Marylin Manson avec Green Day c'est pas donner à tout le monde !

-- J'te dis elles doivent prendre des trucs !

-- Le talent Tomi, le talent !

-- Ah t'es là toi ?! soupira l'interressé.

-- Je t'aprendrais un jour s'tu veux, rit la guitariste, mais là chuis un peu nase. Ca vous dit qu'on rentre ?

-- Pourquoi pas, on te suis ma grande !

-- Pas si grande que ça…

-- J't'emmerde Bill !!

-- Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime !

-- Ton père va nous tuer, lança Gus alors qu'ils sortaient.

-- Meuh non ! Au pire j'lui dirais que j'vous ai forcés !!

-- Aïe !! Pourquoi tu me frappe ?!!

-- Pour être crédible mon cher Bill.

-- En tout cas c'était sacrément bien, lâcha Tom en lui chopant le cou et la serrant contre lui.

-- Amis lacheuh moi !! tu m'fais mal !

-- Si j'veux !

-- BIILL aide moi !!

-- Faut être crédible ma chere Jo !

-- Gustaaaav !! Geooorg !

-- Demerde toi !

-- Rah ! Z'etes chiant !!

-- Le talent Jo, le talent ! On est doués pour ça !

-- QUESCE QUE VOUS FAITES DEHORS VOUS ??!!!

-- On est mort…

-- J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE SORTIE !!

-- J'les ai séquestrés P'pa !

-- Hein ?

-- Oui regarde Dav', je souffre, geint le brun en montrant son bras…indème -.- 'Tain Jo, ça marche pas ton truc !

-- J'aurais du taper plus fort.

-- AU LIT !!

-- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux l'écraser là, chuchota la jeune fille.

-- A demain ! »

A peine avait-elle rejoint sa chambre qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

« Bill ?

-- Non le pape.

-- Pas la peine d'ouvrir alors.

-- Fait gaffe, tu es en train de prendre le même humour débile que Tom.

-- Parce que le tiens es mieux c'est ça ?

-- Evidement !

-- T'es con, rit-elle en ouvrant.

-- Moui y parait… »

Il s'avança de façon à pouvoir refermer la porte derrière lui et prit Joan dans ses bras.

« T'as été fantastique ce soir.

-- Merci.

-- Mais c'était un peu long je trouve…

-- Oui il est tard là, chuis fatiguée, sourit-elle.

-- C'est bien dommage, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Parce que moi non. »

Et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionner. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment rien qu'à eux. La nuit s'annonçait longue…

OoOoO

_Et voilou !! Alors ? Dites moi tout ?!! Je sais pas si je vais metre un lemon, c'est vous qui voyez. Merci d'avance pour vos review !!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Youyou !!_

_Voilà, c'est là qu'on commence à comprendre l'interet de mon titre J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et j'ai pas fait de lemon parce que ça change rien à l'histoire et eu j'ai pas eu de demandes donc…mais si vraiment vous en voulez un on s'arrangera XD En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vox reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir a quel point ça me fait plaisir !! Bizz_

**A trop protéger on peu perdre beaucoup…**

_**Chapitre 2**_

OoOoO

Adossés contre la façade, Bill et Joan profitaient de cette après-midi ensoleillée en tête à tête. Il avaient réussit à se retrouver sans éveiller les soupçons de David avec l'aide précieuse des 3 autres qui étaient depuis longtemps au courant de leur relation.

Un mois que se petit manège durait mais cela les amusaient de jouer au chat et à la souris avec l'autorité parentale. Même s'ils rêvaient de pouvoir passer plus de temps ensembles sans avoir à se cacher…

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une énième fois alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient amoureusement. Ils étaient si bien.

« Qu'estce que… ?Jo ?!! »

Aïe. A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune fille se figea et les deux tourtereaux tournèrent simultanément la tête vers celui qui venait de les surprendre en s'écartant l'un de l'autre.

« Papa…

-- Rentre, dit simplement l'intéresser d'un ton dur.

-- P'pa j't'en pris !

-- Rentre je t'ai dis !

-- Mais…Papa je l'aim…

-- RENTRE ! »

Au lieu d'obéir, la brunette agrippa la main de son amant avec un air de défi malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper des ses yeux.

« Jo, ne me fait pas répéter.

-- Je crois qu'on est tout les deux concernés non ?! Alors tu peux nous dire c'que t'as sur le cœur maintenant.

-- Joan je ne le répèterai pas.

-- …

-- Très bien. Je ne veux pas voire revoir ensemble. Tu repars chez ta mère demain. »

Le ton était sans appel. Figés, les deux adolescents ne surent quoi répondre ; ce qui n'empêcha pas leur cœur de se déchirer…

Bill fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur :

« Mais…Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait de mal ?!

-- Il est hors de question que je donne ma fille en pâture aux journaux à scandales !

-- Papa ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble et pas un…

-- UN MOIS ??!!

-- …

-- De mieux en mieux ! Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à m'apprendre ? Un mariage prévus ou un bébé en cours peut-être ?

-- Papa !!

-- Vous ne sortirez pas ensemble.

-- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?!! s'insurgea la jeune fille. J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux !!

-- Jo, reprit-il après une courte pose et en retrouvant son calme, tu te rappel ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille, Ann-Katrin ?

-- Oui…

-- Je ne veux pas qu'on te harcèle comme ça.

-- Mais…

-- Comment réagiras-tu quand notre boite sera saturée de menaces de mort ?

-- T'exagère tout.

-- Non malheureusement. Crois moi ça me fend le cœur de faire ça mais c'est pour ton bien.

-- Ouais c'est ça.

-- De tout façon que tu le veuilles ou non tu rentre chez ta mère demain.

Au bords de la crise de larme, Joan se blotti contre le torse du brun qui regardait dans le vide, laissant leur cœur saigner ensemble.

-- Rentre maintenant s'il te plaît ma puce.

-- M'appelle pas comme ça. »

Prenant bien soin de le bousculer en passant, elle parti se réfugier dans sa chambre ou elle fondit en sanglots. Bill de son côté lança un regard plein de hargne à son producteur avant de prendre lui aussi le chemin de sa chambre. Ils n'en sortirent pas avant le lendemain midi, lorsque l'heure du départ arriva.

OoOoO

Plantée au milieu du couloir, le visage fermé, la jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à s'activer un minimum. La femme de ménage avait du s'occuper des valises à peine fermées et le taxi attendait depuis bien 10 minutes devant le studio.

« Joan Josh, tu vas monter dans cette voiture tout de suite ! tonna son père.

-- Je veux ma guitare et mon portable.

-- Certainement pas !

-- Dans ce cas je ne bouge pas.

-- JOAN !!

-- T'as qu'à demander à Enzo de me traîner de force !!

-- JOAN !!

-- Ca sert à rien de crier, je sais encore comment je m'appelle.

-- Tu es exaspérante.

-- Et tu crois que ça vient d'où ?

-- Joan tu me parles comme il faut s'il te plaît !

-- Je veux pas guitare et mon portable.

-- Y a pas d'amplis chez ta mère tu le sais très bien ! De toute façon elle ne supporte pas le bruit. Et le portable c'est hors de question.

-- M'en fout.

-- Bon. Prend ta guitare mais tu te débrouille avec ta mère après.

-- Et mon portable.

-- Non.

--…

-- Joan ne me fait pas regretter.

--…

-- Tu me déteste c'est ça, lacha-t-il l'air las.

-- Oui.

-- Je suis sûr que quand se sera passer tu me remercieras.

-- Mais oui.

-- Aller, maintenant fait moi le plaisir de monter dans ce taxi !

-- Ouais ouais.

-- Quoi encore ?!

-- Je veux lui dire au revoir.

-- Ah non ! Je t'éloigne pour que tu l'oublies un peu, pas pour que tu pense encore plus à lui.

-- C'est bien parti pour…

-- Dépêche toi !

-- Je veux lui dire au revoir !!

-- MONTE !!

-- NON !

-- TOUT DE SUITE !!

-- J'te DETESTE !! VA CREUVER !! »

Avant que son père puisse réagir, elle s'engouffra rageusement dans le taxi en ayant fait un crocher vers la femme de ménage qui avait apporté la guitare et claqua violement la porte.

Depuis le premier étage, Bill observait la scène, les larmes aux yeux et retenant l'envie irrésistible qu'il éprouvait de la rejoindre sur le champs. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution mais les arguments de David ne l'avaient qu'à moitié convaincu…

Il la vit fulminer sur la banquette arrière puis commencer à se calmer…Leur regards se croisèrent et il se figea. Elle avait dit quelque chose, il en était sûr !...Rette mich… ?

_Héhé et oui ça finit comme ça !!! Mouahaha…hum…pardon…Ben heu, pensez aux reviews et j'espère que vous avez aimer !! XD _


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui je publie vite ! Mais c'est court c'est pour ça !'' On est en plein dans le feu de l'action (mouais enfin…) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. La fin arrive. Je sais pas encore si je la fait en un ou deux chapitre…Ca va dépendre de mon imagination !''' Mais bon, je vous laisse lire ! xD Merci encore pour vos reviews !!_

**A trop protéger on peut perdre beaucoup**

_**Chapitre 3**_

« A la gare, lança Joan avec rage.

-- Si vous le dites, rétorqua le chauffeur avec une pointe de dédain.

-- Pardon ?

-- Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en démarrant, c'est moi qui décide.

-- Que… ??!!

-- Tu la fermes ou je te tire une balle dans le genou », cracha-t-il en attirant son attention sur le pistolet qu'il pointait dans sa direction entre les deux sièges.

La jeune fille dégluti, lança un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bill et articula sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche : Rette mich…

« David !!!

Un bruit de cavale dans l'escalier et une ombre brune passa a toute vitesse devant l'homme, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

-- Bill ? mais qu'estce qu…

-- ON L'A KIDNAPEE !!!

-- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?!

-- JOOOO !!! hurla le brun en se précipitant au milieu de la voie.

-- Bill reviens là tu a te faire écraser !!

-- Elle s'est fait enlevée, répéta-t-il encore, le regard perdu et complètement paniqué.

-- Bien sur que non, elle est parti à la gare c'est tout.

-- Je te dis qu'elle s'est faite enlevé !!

-- Bill calme toi maintenant. Ca n'est pas drôle.

-- Elle m'a appelé David, elle est en danger je le sais !!

-- Je ne prendrais pas Bill, soupira-t-il en se disant intérieurement que cet éloignement n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ai jamais eu.

-- Mais c'est VRAI !!

-- Ecoute, tenta de la rassurer David que l'incertitude commençait à gagner, on va attendre un peu et on appellera chez sa mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera déjà en train de chanter à tue tête dans les couloirs.

La boutade ne réussit pas a arracher un sourire au chanteur qui regardait toujours dans la direction qu'avait empreinter le taxi.

-- Tom, appela alors le producteur, va lui changer les idées.

-- Ouais ben moi dis, rétorqua le blond en prenant son frère par le bras, ça serait jamais arrivé si t'avais pas péter ta crise !

-- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !!

-- c'est bon, fout nous la paix. »

Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur deux amis et partirent on ne sait où sous le regard dépassé de ce pauvre David qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il commençait à douter sérieusement de son initiative…

OoOoO

Enfin, enfin je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche. On ne me laisse pas tomber sans en subir les conséquences ! Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez performant ? Et bien nous verrons qui sera le plus fort quand tu devras courber l'échine devant moi !

OoOoO

« Allo ? Oui c'est David…Ah, elle n'est toujours pas là…Le train avait peut-être du retard…Comment ça non ?! Il vient de repartir ?...Et tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas décider de rester à l'intérieur jusqu'au terminus ?...C'est le terminus…Je vois…Je…Je te rappelle… »

David raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à admettre que sa fille…que sa fille puisse…

« Dav' ?

-- Ah Tom…

-- Alors ?

-- …

-- Faut appeler la police, énonça le garçon devant le mutisme de son aîné.

-- …

-- Aller vieux ! Chuis sûr qu'elle voulait juste te faire une petite frayeur !

-- Le dit pas à Bill…réussit à articuler l'autre, au bord de l'effondrement.

-- Vas t'allonger un peu, on va s'en occuper s'tu veux.

-- non non, c'est bon. Retourne avec les autres…Et tiens ton frère à l'écart s'il te plaît… »

Il regarda vaguement l'adolescent repartir, tentant de se convaincre que Joan allait bien et qu'elle riait de sa bêtise avec ses amies. Mais par-dessus tout, il était étonner par la façon donc son petit protéger avait prit la nouvelle…Lui-même aurait bien besoin d'un tel sang froid.

La police…Comment leur expliquer… ?

Joan je t'en pris pardonne moi.

Alors qu'il composait le numéro, Tom regagnait la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous installés en attendant des nouvelles. Il ne voulait pas le dire à son frère mais ce dernier se trouvait juste derrière la porte et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher.

Deux larmes s'enroulèrent sur leurs joue au même moment et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gustav et Georg fixèrent leurs chaussures alors que la peine se dessinait sur leur visage.

OoOoO

Elle est chiante cette gamine. Elle ne fait pas un mouvement, préférant que je la traîne sur la chausser plutôt que de me suivre gentiment. Elle est bien comme son chien de père !

Tant pis, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais peut-être que finalement…

Demain j'enverrais la demande de rançon et nous verrons si je ne suis pas capable de faire la une des journaux !

Mais pour le moment, il faut que je m'occupe d'elle ; 'attacher au lit en serrant bien les liens, la bâillonner pour qu'elle ne crie pas, la laissée dans le noir. Je veux qu'elle souffre comme il m'a fait souffrir !

OoOoO

Bill fixa un instant le calendrier affiché à son mur avant de cocher une troisième case d'un croix rouge.

Trois jours…Trois jours qu'ils avaient reçu cette demande de rançon, trois jours que son estomac ne se dénouait pas, trois jours qu'il ne dormait plus tant les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient lui faisaient peur, trois jours qu'il priait de tout son cœur qu'on lui la rende saine et sauve.

Des coups à la porte le sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui ?

-- C'est David…

-- Entre.

-- …Ca va se faire demain, murmura l'homme après un lourd silence.

--Ah…

-- Dans un quartier désaffecté au sud. Je… »

Bill savait qu'il avait besoin de courage, que malgré la présence de la police dans les parages il tremblait de peur, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette voix qui lui hurlait que tout était la faute du manageur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau mais avant que le quadragénaire ne ressorte de la chambre, Bill lança :

« Je viens avec toi.

-- Non.

-- Si.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis David soupira :

-- Comme tu voudras… »

OoOoO

_Et voilou !!! Alors alors ?? Quoi le suspense ?!! il en faut bien un peu non ?!! (qui a dit qu'y en avait pas ! . …snif…)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo !!! Voila, la suite arriiiveuh !! J'espère que ça va vous plaire autant !! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (notamment les anonymes auxquelles je peut pas répondre, snif)

Chapitre 4

OoOoO

« Bordel mais cache ça !!

-- Cacher quoi Tom ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Bill avec un air paniqué et son frère en laissa tomber le magasine qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il se jetta dessus mais le brun fut plus rapide.

-- LI PAS !!

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Parce que ! aller rend le moi !

-- Ca va Tom, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse de sav… »

Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur le gros titre de la couverture. Le mal était fait.

« Bill… »

Celui-ci fit à peine attention à la main de son jumeau qui se tendait vers lui ; il tourna les talons et fonça sur la télé qui émettait déjà les premières notes du journal du soir. David était avachi sur le canapé et ne le remarqua pas arriver. Pourtant, leur visage prinrent une teinte semblable lorsque le présentateur annonça les titres.

« …et nous apprenons que la fille du célèbre producteur David Josh a été enlevé. Les enquêteur ne tiennent pas a se prononcer sur le sujet mais des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles sa relation avec le chanteur du groupe Tokio Hotel aurait poussé un groupuscule de fans à la séquestrée. Sport maintenant avec… »

Stupide ! Les gens sont-ils donc incapable de faire circuler une fuite comme il faut !! C'est moi ! Moi seul qui suis responsable ! JE suis à l'origine de se qui va m'offrir une nouvelle vie sur le dos de Josh. Je me contre fiche que cette gosse fricote avec une star !!...Quoi que…Ca ne pourra que rendre l'affaire plus médiatique. Je vais devenir célèbre ! Non seulement j'aurais ruiner la vie de ce chien mais celle de son protéger en prime. Sans eux je n'aurait jamais été renvoyer…Qu'il souffrent aussi !

« Comment ils ont pu être au courant ?!

-- DAv' calme toi.

-- Que je me calme ? Gustav je dois récupérer ma fille demain !!

-- On va la réccupérer.

-- Avec une meute de journaliste aux trouses !! Bien sur !!

-- David calme toi, répéta le guitarriste, s'il te plaît. On a tous besoin de toi…

--…

-- Joan a besoin de toi, conclu-t-il en serrant un peu plus fort son frère anéantis dans ses bras. »

OoOoO

Je jubile. Demain. Demain il sera a mes pieds. Ils seront tous à mes pieds !! Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, tu es aussi stupide que ton père.

Et arrête de geindre !! ou je fais en sorte que tu aies de bonne raisons !!

Demain. Demain sera l'heure de ma vengeance. Demain je réduirais ce pouris à néant. Je suis désolé que tu doive être sacrifiée pour lui mais tu n'avais qu'à pas être se fille. Vous avez le même sang. Le même sang souyé. Je vous hais tous !

OoOoO

La police les a breafer pendant 20 bonnes minutes mais Bill n'a rien écouter. Il a du se battre pour pouvoir accompagner David lors de l'échange et maintenant son esprit se laisse embourber dans le méandre de questions sans réponses. Il voudrait juste la prendre dans ses bras, sentir qu'elle va bien, lui dire qu'il l'aime.

L'heure arrive. Il se lève en essayant de calmer ses tremblements et s'avance au milieu des forces de l'ordre à la suite de son manager. Son regard glisse vers les journalistes amassés derrière le cordon de sécurité et le dégout lui monte à la gorge. Faire abstraction, ne penser qu'à Joan. Juste elle.

OoOoO

Ca grouille devant la fenêtre. Ils sont tous focalisés sur moi. Ils attendent tous de savoir ce que je vais faire. Je suis au centre de l'attention. Enfin…

Ton calvaire arrive à sa fin. Je ne supporte plus tes yeux dédaigneux. Les même que ton père.

OoOoO

Plantés devant la vieille bâtisse, les deux hommes fixaient nerveusement la porte d'entrée. Mais lorsque des grincement se firent entendre, ce ne fut pas elle qui s'ouvrit…

Surplombant la scène sur le balcon tel un dictateur, il leur lança un regard haineux, rictus aux lèvres et plaqua la jeune fille méconnaissable contre la rambarde branlante. (Pas d'idée tordues hein !! Ca veut dire qu'elle tiens pas trop !!)

Ca commence.

Les amoureux se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, noyés par les larmes. Il voulait la voire depuis si longtemps mais en fait…C'était encore pire maintenant. Il prenanit comscience de son impuissance face aux larges cernes qui obscursissaient son visage fatigué, à ses mains aggripées à la barrière comme si elle la ratachait à al vie, à ses pignets rougis, à ses jambes qui la soutenaient peine. Il murmura son prénom et fit un pas en avant.

« N'avance pas toi !! »

OoOoO

La peur se lit sur leur visage. J'ai envie de hurler de rire. Je vois des flash crépités au loin. CA commence.

OoOoO

La porte de derière n'a pas résistée longtemps. Elle était à peine vérouillée. Un amateur.

L'unité se fofilla à l'interieur, trois au rez de chaussé, deux au premier étages. Le chef les avaient prévenus, il n'était pas question de laisser la gamine mourir.

Un message radio. Il est sur le balcon. Ca commence.

OoOoO

Et valou !! Alors ??? Oui je sais c'est court, je suis sadique ! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bon aller, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à samedi !! Alors, on dit merci qui hein ? (celui qui a répondu Zapétit, y sort ! -.- Non non !! je rigole !! reviieeeeeeeeeeeeeenns !) Ca tire à sa fin là…mai bon, je vous laisse lire pas le moment de raconter ma vie XD Merci pour le reviews !!

**Chapitre 5**

OoOoO

Bill ne pouvait se détacher du regard de la jeune fille. Il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement de la conversation qui animait son manager et le ravisseur et le léger grésillement de l'oreillette que la police lui avait installé résonnait au milieu du vide qui s'était crée dans sa tête.

Apparemment David peinait à garder son calme mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle…

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commençait à avancer vers elle, essayer de la rejoindre…

C'est à ce moment là que le coup de feu claqua.

Joan hurla, le sortant de sa torpeur. Des cris se firent entendre depuis la rue mais cela ne semblait qu'exciter l'homme encore plus. Ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbites et e sa bouche s'échappaient un rire démens. Ce type était un fou furieux…

OoOoO

Un coup de feu. Peu de temps après l'ordre d'abattre l'individu rugit dans les oreillettes ; il faut agir vite. La porte du balcon est entrouvert et laisse entendre la folie de leur cible. Ce n'est pas le premier, ce ne sera pas le dernier non plus. Juste un de plus.

Le tout est de ramener la fille en vie.

OoOoO

Bill l'a vu, ombre parmi les ombres, se faufiler par l'ouverture et s'avancer à pas de loup par derrière. Mais Joan est toujours là.

La panique reprend les reines de ses pensées. Et si il la tuait en voulant abattre ce fou ? Et si…Non, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle est si prêt de lui. Il n'est pas loin du balcon, quelques pas et il sera juste dessous.

Joan saute, saute.

OoOoO

Il ne veut pas !! il ne veut pas accepter que j'ai gagner !! Je le haie !

Je voudrais que cette balle se soit logée entre ses yeux, qu'il gise étendu et baigne dans son sang !

Je le haie !!

Je suis le plus fort ; J'ai gagné !! J'ai…Arrête de gigoter toi !!

La salope ! Elle m'a envoyer son coupe dans le bas ventre !! Mais…Elle est stupide ! Elle viens de se précipiter dans le vide.

OoOoO

Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit pour se reperdre dans ceux de Bill.

Saute.

Elle lui fait confiance. Elle l'aime. Et puis, elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

La peur qui la paralysait s'essoufflé et se noie des les larmes qui inondes ses joues.

Un coup de coude bien placé la délivre de la poigne de son tortionnaire et elle se laisse tomber par-dessus la rambarde. Le sol n'est pas loin, elle s'en sortira peut-être…Elle ferme à nouveau les yeux et attend.

Mais ce n'est pas le sol qui la cueille. Ce contact est bien trop doux, bien trop agréable pour n'être qu'une dalle de béton.

Les larmes affluent de plus belle et finissent leur course dans la masse de cheveux noir où elle à enfouie son visage. Et le deuxième coup de feu qui déchire l'air ne la fait à peine sursauter…

OoOoO

Les flashs crépitent de partout. Bill sert un peu plus fort son amour blotti contre son torse, remet la couverture sur ses épaules et embrasse son front.

David se bat avec les journaliste qui n'attendent que ces explications pour boucler leur gros titre et la police referme le sac noir sur le corps sans vie de Chris Hutson, un chanteur déchu qui avait été renvoyé d'Universal par son producteur qui n'était autre que ledit David.

La boucle est bouclée, une simple histoire da vengeance. Simple mais qui aura faillit coûter la vie à une jeune fille de 17ans…La presse à scandale n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée.

Un ambulancier lui sourit et lui fait signe qu'ils peuvent monter.

Joan est allongée sur un brancard et lui s'assoit à côté d'elle sans lâcher sa main. Tout sera bientôt fini. S'il savait…

OoOoO

Me tappez paaaaaaaaaaaaaas !! Je sais que c'est court je suis désolé !!! Mais…heu…ouais bon j'ai pas d'excuses, ok…Mais tant pis P Allez, soyez pas facher, faut bien que je me fasse désirer un peu non ? Non ? ah bon…ben…(je vais me taire là je crois -.-)


	6. Chapter 6 fin

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça risque d'être court…Mais j'ai promis donc ! J'ai hésiter à faire ce chapitre ; déjà parce que j'ai une impression de déjà vue (mais ta fic est plus réussit Malabar Princesse) et puis parce que…ben c'est court. M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que…et oui, c'est la fin !!Merci pour vox review et enjoy !!

Chapitre 6

OoOoO

L'ambulance s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, ou du moins essaya. En effet, il semblait qu'un rassemblement de jeunes n'avait trouver de meilleur endroit pour avoir lieu que l'entrée des urgences.

Pour le moins décontenancés, les deux ambulanciers sortirent de leur véhicule et s'apprêtèrent à débarquer la jeune fille lorsque l'émeute commença.

Bill qui venait de s'extirpé douloureusement de l'arrière inconfortable de la fourgonnette sans pour autan se séparer de Joan, ne pu voire qu'une marrée humaine déferler sur eux.

Les deux jeunes infirmiers n'eurent même pas le temps de réagirent qu'ils furent projetés au sol, suivit de près par le brancard et son occupante. Bill quand à lui s'était vu entraîner plus loin par quelques groupies au bord de l'hystérie.

Il se battait désormais pour avancer au travers de l'amassement de filles toutes griffes dehors qui ne semblait pas vouloir laisser ressortir entière leur proie.

Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de subirent, on ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Pas à eux. Pas a elle.

OoOoO

David fulminait. Non seulement ses journaliste l'avaient empêcher de retrouver sa fille mais en plus l'ambulance l'avait emportée sans même l'attendre. Et qu'apprenait-il maintenant ? Qu'un accueil peu amical bloquait l'entrée de l'hôpital où Joan devait être soignée.

Il récupéra Tom, Gustav et Georg, et tout trois montèrent en voiture pour foncer vers le centre hospitalier. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa fille, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

LA circulation était plus que bouchée à cette heure de l'après-midi et chaque feu rouge rendait le conducteur fou de rage. Même le dreadé qui avait pourtant l'habitude de réussir à le calmer quelle que soit la situation s'unissait à lui pour incendier le moindre « blaireau » qui les ralentissait.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, des voitures de polices bloquaient la rue et des jeunes filles par dizaine étaient entassée dans les fourgons. Le producteur blêmissait à vue d'œil et Tom cherchait désespérément du regard son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait.

On les dirigea à l'intérieur et les fit patienter dans un couloir désert. Le silence que seul le pianottement de la secrétaire venait troubler semblait vouloir figer à jamais l'angoisse des quatre hommes.

Et puis le blond se leva d'un bond. Les autres le virent à peine partir en courant et se jetter dans les bras de son jumeau qui fondit en larme. Ca n'allait vraiment pas.

Le médecin les dépassa et vint se poster devant David qui s'était levé.

« Vous voulez la voire ? »

Quelle question ?! Bien sûr qu'il voulait voire sa fille ! Mais il voulait surtout savoir comment elle allait…

Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre, Bill toujours sanglotant dans les bras de son frère et le silence flottant de nouveau dans l'air.

Rien n'est pire pour un père que de voire son enfant étendu sur un lit blanc, le teint aussi pâle que les draps qui la couvre et le corps couvert de blessure. Pas besoin d'explications ; il comprenait maintenant ce que faisaient toutes ses filles devant le bâtiment…

S'il les avaient laissés en paix, rien ne serait arriver. Sa fille sourirait encore avec des étoiles plein les yeux, elle tiendrait encore la main de Bill et pas l'inverse…Elle ne serait pas en train de mourir ici.

Et dire qu'il avait réussit à lui causer plus de mal en une semaine par cette simple montée de protectionnisme, qu'en 17ans.

« Papa…

David releva la tête, croisa le regard de la jeune fille et laissa ses larmes s'écouler enfin sur ses joues.

-- Je suis là Jo. Pardonne moi… »

OoOoO

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son enlèvement et Joan reprenait petit à petit goût à la vie. Les médecins avaient eu peur qu'elle ne retrouve jamais l'usage de ses jambes mais une rééducation intensive, à moins que se ne soit la présence constante de Bill à ses côtés, lui avait rendu sa motricité.

Son père lui rendait visite tout les jours également, guérissant lui aussi peu à peu de la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il l'avait fait interner dans une clinique privée sans que personne ne soit au courant et l'avait laissée vivre sa relation comme elle l'entendait. Il lui devait bien ça.

Restait maintenant à savoir si cet équilibre survivrait à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

--Jo?

--Hum?

--Je t'aime.

OoOoO

Et voulà !! J'epsère que cete fic vous a plu !! Désolé si vous trouvez cette fin bâclée…Mais je reviendrais bientôt ! XD Jai « la lettre » à finir et un tit projet yaoi en tête

Bizz et merci encore d'avoir lu !!


End file.
